The Light in the Dark
by psalty
Summary: Titus was born with a father who was as evil as he was deadly. He grew up being told of the evil of the Jedi and the Republic, and as a result, became one of the most powerful Sith Lords in the galaxie. Jaid grew up a slave on Tattooine, and is now training to be a sith, with amazing powers.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Author's note:**** hello everyone, and thanks for reading the light in the dark.**

**I don't own the rights to SWTOR, and if i were the one to create it, it would be a much worse game then it is, i am just here to have some fun :)**

It was the year 3664 B.B.Y.,at the height of The Great Galactic War.

Darth Draith stood alone in his room looking out of his window.

Knock, knock.

He turned around and opened the door and saw one of the guards standing there.

"My lord," he said,"the women is in labor."

The Sith Lord nodded.

"What do you want us to do?" the guard asked.

"Deliver the child", Draith said in his cold, emotionless voice.

. . .

It was an hour later, Draith was walking to the prison.

As he walked in he heard a baby crying and a woman sobbing.

He walked into one of the prison cells.

A woman sat on the bed wailing.

The guards looked very grouchy.

"Where is the child?" he demanded.

"Here," a woman said behind him.

Draith turned, knowing who it was.

An old woman stood there holding a wriggling bundle.

He bowed.

"Mistress Athisse," he said, "What an honor."

The woman wordlessly handed him the bundle.

Draith unwrapped it to reveal a very robust child, with the red skin and body ridges of a sith pure blood.

"What are you going to name it?" Athisse asked

"Titus," he said. "Is he strong in the force?"

"Very," she said.

"Good," said Draith with a grin as he turned to the crying mother.

"PLEASE, LET ME GO!" she begged.

"Sorry," said Draith, still wearing his grin. "I cannot let you go."

He reached into the folds of his cloak and pulled out a lightsaber.

He activated it and thrust it into the womans chest. . .


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The first trial

**Author's notes:**** hello again! thanks every bod y for reading this, and i would like to thank Dakkie especially, who has had some helpful tips.**

Dominique Sotto**:****Thanks for your review, and i don't want to answer too many of your questions, but there will be more on Titus' mother, i promise you that**

**ANON****:**** thanks for the critisism, i will be taking your advice in the future :)**

**Now, on to the story**

Titus sat on the chair in the shuttle.

He had been summoned to Korriban sooner then normal, but his father claimed that as no surprise.

When he landed, he got up and walked down the ramp of the shuttle.

Titus was a Sith Pureblood with dark red skin, shoulder length black hair, and eyes that were brown, very rare among purebloods, for they usually had eyes that looked corrupted.

Titus wore a plain, nondescript tunic.

At the end of the platform stood the same man who had come to the house that Titus shared with his parents to tell him he had been accepted at the academy.

"Titus, wonderful to see you well," said the man, Tremel.

"Greetings, overseer," Titus said with a bow.

"Now, we are going to cut straight to the chase," Tremel said to Titus, "you already have a rival, Vemren, and he will stop at nothing to kill you, and in order to survive, you need to recover an ancient warblade from the armory in the tomb of Ajunta Pall.

"Can't we just reason with him?" Titus asked.

Tremel sighed in impatiance. Darth Draith had warned him that this one had a jedi sense of the galaxie.

"Vemren will sooner kill you then reason with you," Tremel said.

"Fine," huffed Titus. "Where do I find you when I'm done?"

"My office," said Tremel.

With that, Titus turned and left.

. . .

As Titus approached the tomb, he dwelled on thoughts of the last few weaks.

Three weaks ago, Tremel had come to his home on Dromund Kaas, where he lived with his father and step-mother.

He had offered the twenty-two year old a chance few people below the age of twenty-five got, the chance to take the trials on Korriban.

When he had accepted, he had been excited to finally be able to prove himself worthy of being something he had wanted to be his whole life, but his father, Darth Draith, had warned him that Tremel was not one of the more powerful sith at the academy.

When he had left home, two weaks later, he had first been sent to the imperial fleet to attain some gear with some credits he gotten from his father, then, after about a weak aboard the huge space station, he had been put aboard the shuttle for Korriban.

And now here he was, approaching a tomb crawling with K'lor slugs and tomb looters.

As he approached the entrance, he saw some imperial guards standing by the huge arching doorway.

Down below, he could also hear blaster fire, men screaming, and some weird screeching.

He also saw a female acolyte disappearing through the entrance.

As he approached, the guards looked ready to rip there hair out.

"What do you need?" asked one, almost looking like he already knew the answer.

"I require entrance to the tomb," Titus said.

"Fine, but don't expect to come out alive," the guard said, "the tomb is crawling with slugs and looters, it is a dangerous place to be right now."

Titus simply nodded and continued off, but he did catch whispers coming from the guards.

"These sith must really be eager to feed these slugs!"

Titus descended the stairs and found, to his surprise, a fullout battle between imperials and the slugs.

The acolyte that had come down before him was standing there yelling at the commander.

When Titus walked up, the commander bowed his head to him, then continued his arguement with the other acolyte.

"We can't just launch a full scale attack on the slugs, we would get shredded!" he yelled at her.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"This mad woman is insisting that I launch all my men at the K'lor Slugs, and I don't have the numbers!" the commander cried. "Thank the stars she is just a slave!"

The acolyte cast her hands up in frustration and ran down the tunnel, directly for a pack of slugs!

There had to be at least five slugs, and they had seen her coming.

The slugs turned to meet her charge, but she stopped before she reached them and raised both her hands, both pointing at different slugs.

The girl closed her eyes, then powerful volleys of electricity shot out of her hand and hit the two slugs she had her hands pointing at.

She then leapt at the wall to her left, then kicked off from there even higher to hit a slug that towered over even Titus, then, when she landed, she spun around and slit open the belly of another slug.

She then turned and advanced on the last slug.

She raised her hand and telikinetically picked it up and started smashing it against the wall until it was nothing more then a pulp.

The acolyte then continued down the tunnel till she was outt of sight.

Titus looked at the commander.

"I have to go down there," he said. "No matter how long we are down there, do not send anybody, you need all your manpower here, making sure that the slugs do not overwhelm the valley."

"Some of the overseers might argue that it would be a good idea to give the acolytes first-hand experience fighting K'lor slugs," the commander commented.

"Why do you think so few people become sith?" Titus asked.

"Fair point," the commander said.

Titus smirked then turned and started trekking down the tunnel.

On his way to the armory, he came across alot of slugs and tomb raiders.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he came to a fork in the tunnels.

Down one tunnel, a ton of bodies littered the floor, where as the other, the one that led to the armory, was completely clean.

Titus started down the clean tunnel, and was instintly swarmed by six of the slugs, and he went into a battle stance.

The first creature to reach him instantly went down into a heap, then Titus leapt up so high he managed to grab the rafters of the tomb.

He hung there for a moment, scanning his foes, analyzing there strengths and weaknesses, then swung down on the closest, putting a smoking hole in the top of it's head.

Titus then spun and kicked another all the way to the other side of the tunnel.

There were now three of them left facing him, and he was not about to give any quarter.

He force sreamed at one, and it fell to the ground, writhing in agony.

Titus then leapt at one, chopping it to the ground, then turned to find the one he had kicked back in the fight.

Titus grinned, then threw his blade at one, force pushed the other, and lifted the other with the force, choking it into the dark depths of death.

He then looked at the last one, the one just getting up from his push, and casually smashed it with his blade.

Titus turned and continued down the tunnel, killing many more slugs, and when he finally reached the armory, he saw a weapon rack on the far end of the room with the warblade Tremel had told him about.

Titus walked foward and grabbed the warblade, giving it a few practice swings, then turned and started walking for the exit.

When he came back to the fork in the tunnel, he found the acolyte from earlier arriving there too.

The girl walked by without even looking at him.

Titus continued down the tunnel, right next to the acolyte.

"My name is Titus," he introduced.

"Save it," snapped the girl.

Titus looked startled.

"Did I do something?" he asked.

"Did I ask to be friends?" the girl said.

Titus shook his head and walked up ahead to avoid the snappy girl.

When he reached the area where the imperial soldiers were, he checked on the commander before leaving.

"You holding out all right?" he asked.

"We are going to be fine," the commander said.

Titus nodded and continued on his way

When Titus got to the monastary, he heard some acolytes whispering about another acolyte, a powerful and deadly acolyte.

Titus grinned, thinking they were talking about him, then frowned when he heard them call the acolyte a she.

"She is a pureblood, but she has the strangest eyes," one of them said.

"I know, I heard they were blue!"

Titus' eyes widened, and he ran up to the acolytes and grabbed one of them by the front of the tunic.

"This woman, what is her name!" he demanded.

"I don't know!" the acolyte said with wide eyes.

"I do," said another. "Her name is Jaid

**Once again, thanks for sticking with me this far :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors notes:**** Thank you guys so much for reading, and just so you know, this chapter is kind of short, and not much action, but it will answer some questions about Jaid**

**Sammy311:**** I am glad you like it, but I don't know what you think you are reading, so I can't tell you if this is going where you think it is going. :P**

**Dominique Sotto:**** Well, I am glad this is giving you fond memories, but I think Korriban was one of the worst planets, in my opinion, lol.**

**ANON:**** Thank you for the criticism, it really helps, and I kind of made up all the age stuff, so, I don't know how much canon I have right :P**

**Cavik96:**** yeah, she was the same one, sorry for the confusion :P**

**Kurohii:**** I am not really paying attention to the builds, I am just doing everything that seems most in character for Titus, but I am doing mostly lightside.**

**Dakkie:**** Yeah, she is :)**

**Now, on with the story, enjoy :)**

Titus walked down the hall, feeling very troubled.

How was Jaid alive? She had been handed over to space pirates years ago, and she should not even be able to be here, seeing as she had not been force sensitive when she was born.

Jaid was Titus' sister, sent to Republic space when she was born because she had not been force sensitive, and the life of a non force sensitive pureblood was a hard one.

If Jaid was still alive, his father Draith and step-mother, Klaidess would be very happy.

Suddenly Titus walked up on some acolytes standing there, looking like they were waiting for someone.

"Acolyte, hold on a moment, let me get a look at you," the smaller one said.

Titus studied the two acolytes.

One, the one who had spoken, was a lot smaller then him, but still looked decently athletic, his face was scarred, and his hair was cut in strips across his head.

The other was almost as large as Titus, bald, had fair skin and tattoos across his head.

"Well, Tremel knows how to pick his pawns, but I'm afraid he is too late," said the smaller one with a sneer.

"Did i do something to make you angry?" Titus asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I am Vemren, and if you value your life, you will stay out of my way," the man said.

"Let's just kill him, Vemren," the larger one said.

"We are not on Balmorra anymore, Dolgus, there are rules, traditions," Vemren said.

"I don't want to fight, but get this straight, if you attack, I will defend, only one of us will walk out alive," Titus said.

"Just be careful to stay out of my way," Vemren said, then walked the way Titus had come from. "Coming Dolgus?"

"Be right there Vemren," Dolgus answered. "Listen, you little twerp, Vemren is the alpha monster here, any disrespect, and you might find yourself in an accident."

With that, the large human walked after Vemren.

"Dolgus," Titus called, "If you or Vemren attack me, it won't be a human walking out of the fight, so i would think twice before attacking me."

Titus then walked into his master's office.

He was talking with a young female acolyte.

She had dark skin like Tremel, her hair was the same shade of dark brown, and she had it pulled back in a head band. Her left eye had three scars covering it, and she had a very evil look to her.

"Ah acolyte, you are back," Tremel greeted.

"What are you doing father?" the woman asked, "I've been here six months, and i only just got my warblade!"

"I have my reasons Eskella, and you will not breath a word of this to anyone!" Tremel said.

"I have my lips sealed, but i won't be there when whatever your planning blows up in your face," the girl said, then walked off.

"That was my daughter Eskella," Tremel said. "She growls, but she is loyal, now, how does the warblade suit you?"

"It is a good blade," Titus answered.

"Good, but was that Vemren's voice I heard in the hall?"

"Yes, but I dealed with him," Titus said.

"Ok, are you ready for your next test then?" Tremel asked.

"First I have a few questions for you," Titus said.

"Go ahead," Tremel said.

"So, since you and my father are so close, you must know about my sister," Titus questioned.

"Yes, I do."

"Well, I think she is here, in this very academy!" Titus said.

"Well, the only way she could be here is if she was in one of the slave shipments," Tremel said, "I will talk to the Overseers in charge of the slaves, but what makes you think she is alive?"

"I heard some acolytes talking about a blue eyed pureblood, and they said her name is Jaid, so I can't believe it is coincidence," Titus answered.

"Ok, well, you go do your test, and while you are gone I will talk to Overseer Harkon," Tremel said.

"Ok, what do you want me to do?" Titus asked.

"In the cells there are three prisoners, I want you to hear their plead, then pass judgement," Tremel said.

"Ok, I will do that."

Titus then walked down to the cells, hoping that Tremel would find his sister.

When he got to the cells, he heard a woman who sounded like she wanted to drive the jailer mad, cause she was making rude jokes, jokes that would get her killed if she were aiming them at his father.

He walked into the cells just as the jailer was shocking the woman.

"Enough! there is no reason to torture her," Titus said in a dangerous voice.

The man turned around.

"Are you the one Overseer Tremel sent?" he asked.

"I am."

"Well, I am Jailer Knash, and I will be watching you," the man said. "I assume you know how this will work?"

"Yes, I do," Titus answered.

"Ok, this woman, she is charged with with murdering an Imperial spy," the jailer said.

"What say you in your defense?" Titus asked.

"I did not know he was Imperial!" the woman said.

"Who hired you?"

"It was an anonymous job," the woman answered.

"So, what will it be?" the jailer asked.

"She could be useful, send her to Imperial Intelligence."

"Very well," Knash said.

. . .

Titus walked back to Tremel's office, wishing that he could have kept to simple trials, like surviving tombs.

When he arrived, he found Tremel looking at a datapad, looking very troubled.

"So, did you find her?" Titus asked.

"Yes, but she is way out of her league," Tremel answered. "She is part of a group of acolytes competing for Lord Zash's favor, and the Overseer does not like her, as such, he is giving her the hardest trials.

"What does that mean?" Titus asked, and if his skin was'nt the bright shade of red it was, he would be very pale.

"Without outside help, she will die."

**AN: Cliffhanger? can't decide if this would be considered one. but I will be back, once again, thanks so much for reading.**

**PS: I was thinking I would finish up on Korriban, then do my other Imperials up to Dromund Kaas, then combine into one story, just to make things easier, I would like to know what you think of that idea, just tell me what you thin in a review.**

**See you next time! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: This chapter is kind of short, but it is also very exciting for me:)**

**Dominique Sotto: Thanks for the input, I think I will combine the storylines, and as for Draith being happy about Jaid, I am making him a character who enjoys evil acts, but nothing is more important to him then family, and the reason he sent his daughter away is because he wanted her to have an easy life.**

**Cavik96: Actually, the woman was Vette :P**

**ANON: Actually, they did not really disown her, more did what they thought best for her.**

Titus walked through the halls of the academy, looking for the acolyte who had told him about Jaid.

As he wlked down a hall, he heard a familiar voice coming from up ahead.

He turned a corner and saw his quarry standing their, flirting with the pureblood that he had met down in the tunnels.

She looked completely uninterested in him, indeed, she looked like she wanted to kick the young man in the gut.

"You, I need your help," Titus said to the man.

The acolyte turned to him.

"Of course you do, but who said that I would help you?" he said, sounding like he a kid attempting to be more scarier then he really was.

"I did, I want you to tell me where i can find Jaid," Titus said, making it perfectly obvious it would be in the man's best interest to cooperate.

"He does not have to, I am right here," the woman from the tunnels said.

Titus looked at her, then for the first time, realized she had blue eyes.

As Titus stared at her, he tried to find something to say, but could not figure out how to explain why she had grown up with no family.

"What do you want?" Jaid asked.

"I want to explain who your family is, and why they were not with you as you grew up," Titus said.

"I had a family, maybe they were not blood, but they were always there for me," Jaid said angrily.

"Well, our father would be happy that someone took care of you at least," Titus said.

"What do you mean, 'our father'?" Jaid asked.

"You are my sister," Titus said.

Suddenly Jaid leapt forward and punched Titus across the jaw. He realed back, dazed, but not surprised.

"Well, I can't say I did'nt expect that, but you sure pack a punch!" Titus said with a laugh.

"I imagine I'm not wanted here?" the acolyte said.

"You never were!" Jaid snarled.

The man quickly ran off at that.

"Now, you have two minutes to explain why I was shipped off to Tattooine as a baby," the young woman said.

"We did not want to, but when you were born, we could not pick up a trace of force sensitivity within you, so we had to send you off, otherwise you would have ended up a slave," Titus said desperatly.

"Well, I ended up a slave anyway, so what were you thinking? Sending me to Tattoine, of all places! And all alone!"

"We did'nt! We sent you to Republic space with a slave that your mother thought was loyal to her, but when your ship was attacked by space pirates, she traded you for her life," Titus said. "According to father, your mom has never been more devistated then she was when she found out you were gone."

Jaid stared at Titus, seemingly at loss for words, then she suddenly broke down crying.

Titus kneeled next to where she was sitting, patting her back and trying to sooth her.

"Tell me one thing," Jaid said, choking back sobs, "why do you say 'my mother' and not 'our mother'?"

"Because she is not my mother," Titus said, "I don't know who is, but she apparently died at child birth."

"Will they be happy I am alive?" Jaid asked.

"Are you kidding?" Father would give up on his all-important-project to come see you, your mom would be happy for the first time since they sent you away!" Titus said.

"What are they like?" Jaid asked.

"Let's go to the cantina, and I will tell you over a meal," Titus offered.

The two Sith-Purebloods then got up and walked to the cantina.

. . .

"WHAT!" Draith roared.

"I found Jaid, and she is an acolyte here at the academy," Titus repeated himself over the holo.

"But... how... she is supposed to be dead," Draith said, then, "Klaidess will be so happy!"

He shut of the holo and ran to the study.

Sitting there was his wife, polishing her lightsaber and singing a song to herself.

"Klaidess," Draith said.

"What."

"Titus found Jaid."

**AN: Thanks for reading, and isn't it nice to see Jaid reunited with loving big brother? :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:**** hello everyone, sorry this chapter took so long, I just was running into some issues with my computer, but here it is. :) hope you enjoy.**

**Cavik96: I just want her to be like her mother, easy going, you know :P**

Jaid marched out of Harkon's office, stewing and extremly angry at the stupid man.

She bumbed into someone out side the office as she stepped out. When she looked up, she was surprissed to see Titus grinning at her, but his grin disappeared and was replaced by a worried frown when he saw the anger in her face.

"What is wrong," he asked.

Before Jaid could answer, the bastard, Faun, walked out of the hall. He had obviously waited for her.

"You had better watch out slave, I will end you, no matter if it is today, tomorrow, or a year from now, I will destroy you," he said.

"Looking forward to it, Faun," Jaid said with a charming smile.

As the young man walked away, he was stopped when Titus grabbed his arm.

"If you ever threaten her again you have to deal with me," Titus said.

"And who are you, am I supposed to be scared of you?"

"I am Titus Danto, and I don't think you want to have to deal with Darth Draith and Darth Klaidess, am I correct?" Titus said threateningly.

"You don't scare me," Faun said, but Titus could feel the fear eminating from Faun.

"Leave now, the first man to lay a finger on my sister will die," Titus said dangerously.

Faun simply shrugged.

"I will think about sparing her, can't promise you anything though," Faun said with a cocky voice.

"Get out of here," Titus said.

The cocky man glowered at Titus, but walked away.

"So, what is your next trial?" asked Titus after Faun disappeared.

"I have to retrieve a holocron out of the tomb of Marka Ragnos," Jaid responded.

"What a coincidence, I too, must go to the tomb of Marka Ragnos, but I have to kill some beast," Titus said. "Do you want to go in together?"

"Sure, if Harkon found out I was the daughter of a respected sith lord, he would probably wet his pants," she said with a grin.

"Well, let's let him wonder where you became so powerful, then when you complete your trials, you can drop that little bomb on him," Titus said, grinning back.

Titus and Jaid stood on a platform by the monument holding the holocron that Jaid was after.

"How are you supposed to get it?" Titus asked.

"I am supposed to figure that out," Jaid answered, studying the monument.

"Maybe you have to recite the Sith code?" Titus suggested.

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion," Jaid said.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking, and when it stopped, a bunch of beasts came out of nowhere, attacking them.

Titus quickly leaped at them, hacking one down, while Jaid electrocuted another to death.

The last attempted to charge Titus, but it was stopped when he force screamed, sending it flying off the platform, landing with blood pooling from it's ears.

"Well, that did'nt work," Titus said wryly.

"Really? I did'nt notice," Jaid said sarcastically.

Suddenly, Titus' holo strarted beeping. He looked at it and saw that it was Tremel.

One second, you keep doing what you are doing, and call me if you need help.

Jaid nodded, and Titus walked off the platform.

"What?" he said when his holo turned on.

"Your parents are here, Titus, and they want to see Jaid," Tremel said.

"Well, we are down in the tomb right now, but I will bring her when we get out," Titus answered.

"Okay, I will tell your parents."

Titus suddenly heard the sound of sizzling lightning.

"I have to go," he said, then turned his holo off without explanation. He ran up the platform and saw Jaid removing the holocron from the monument.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just blasted the damned thing with lightning," Jaid said.

"Okay, well, let's go kill that beast, then my overseer wants to meet you," Titus said.

"Can you trust him?" Jaid asked.

"Yeah, he is an old friend of father's" Titus reassured her.

"Okay, let's go," Jaid said.

The two then turned and went back the way they came, eventually reaching the chamber with the beast.

"You stay here until it appears," Titus said, then went over to a huge tablet of stone with wrighting on it, then sat down and started meditating, a red glow covering his whole body.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking, then a huge beast crashed through the wall to Jaids right, behind Titus.

"Titus!" she screamed, and unleashed a huge barrage of lightning at the creature, but it ignored her, rushing strait at Titus.

Just as it was about to crush him, he leapt up, summersaulting over the beast, slicing an angry red line down it's back with his vibroblade.

The beast howled in outrage, then whirled, sending Titus flying to the opposite end of the room.

Jaid screamed and sent the most powerful blast of lightning that had ever come frome her finger tips at the beast.

The beast staggered back, roared, then started charging at her.

She sent a constant stream of purple electricity at the monster, but that only enraged it further.

She closed her eyes, waiting for her death. Suddenly, an inhumane shriek peirced the air, and Jaid opened her eyes just on time to see Titus sail through the air past the beast, putting his blade through it's eye.

He landed, turned to Jaid with a look of worry, then was burried by the monster's fallen body.

"Titus!" she screamed, then ran over to the body and tried to push it off Titus, but she could not budge it.

She sat back, sobbing, upset that she had lost family for the third time in her life, when suddenly, Titus pushed the beast off.

He took in deap gasps of air.

"Good God, that thing needs a shower," he said.

Jaid looked at him, gasped, and threw her arms around him.

"I thought you were dead!" she sobbed.

"What? Me get killed by being buried by a monster's body? As if," he snorted.

Jaid laughed shakily, then stood up with her brother.

"We should get back," she said.

The two then walked out of the chamber, leaving the body to rot.

Titus and Jaid walked up the hall to Tremel's office.

Suddenly, Dolgis rounded the corner.

"Hello twerp, remember me?" he said.

"Dolgis, right?" Titus said calmly.

"Very good, it's good to know the name of your killer," Dolgis said.

"It would also be good if you remembered what I told you about attacking me," Titus said, still calm.

"I remember, all right, I just don't respect that threat," Dolgis said, then drew his blade.

"Step back Jaid, this is a fight for me," Titus said, then drew his own blade.

Dolgis thrust at Titus, who swung his blade down and knocked Dolgis' blade away.

Before Dolgis could recover, Titus kicked his left leg, knocking Dolgis to his knees, then knocked Dolgis' blade from his hands.

"Wait, please, you win!" Dolgis pleaded. "I don't want to die!"

"Listen closely, you go to Vemrin, and you tell him that if he wants me dead, he will come and face me like a man," Titus said.

Dolgis nodded, then walked off.

"Come on, let's go," Titus said to Jaid.

When the two entered Tremel's office, Jaid saw two purebloods sitting there talking to a man.

One looked at her.

"Jaid," she whispered.

**AN: hope you guys enjoyed, please R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes:**** Hey guys! we are back with another chapter in the saga of Titus and Jaid! ;) Now, I know this will feel a little rushed, but I am kind of in a hurry to get off Korriban, I always thought it was the dullest of the staring planets, I also changed some stuff in Jaid's storyline around, (I had to do it, alright? please don't hate me).**

**Nakrato: Thanks! And I promise their will be plenty more!**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

Jaid stared at the two purebloods, unable to believe that they might be her parents.

"Jaid, this is Mother and Father, our parents," Titus said with a smile.

"Draith, why don't you and Klaidess take Jaid to the cantina, and I can talk to Titus," Tremel said.

Draith nodded, and he and the two women walked out of the room.

"Now, Titus, I think I may have made a slight mistake, the beast you slew, it was a source of dark energy here on Korriban," said Tremel. "When you killed it, there was a tremor in the force, Darth Baras felt that tremor, and now he demands an adiaunce with you."

"Is'nt that good?" Titus asked.

"No, we are not ready!" Tremel said.

"So, what do we do?" Titus asked.

"You are going to have to go see him, there is nothing else to do."

Titus nodded.

"Is there anything I need to know?" he asked.

"Just, don't make him mad," Tremel said. "Good luck."

TItus nodded and left.

. . .

Jaid walked out of the cantina, feeling happier then she had in a long time.

She actually had parents that cared about her!

As she approached Harkon's office, her mood started to vanish. Now she would have to put up with more of Harkon's constant immature insults.

"You better not be wasting my time, slave," Harkon said as she entered the office. "You had better have the holocron."

Jaid took the holocron out of her pouch.

"Wow! Look at this!" she exclaimed." I did bring it back!"

Harkon narrowed his eyes and snorted.

"A fake, probably," he said. "Probably stolen from the library. I will deal with you later. But I think it is time for another example, Gerr, step forward."

"Yes, Overseer," said a big man with brown hair.

"Faun, kill him," Harkon said.

The bastard stepped forward.

"With pleasure, Overseer," he said.

Gerr gasped, then started to run for the doorway. Faun raised his hands and let out a stream of lightning before he could reach the doorway, however.

The big man fell to the floor, and Faun walked up and killed him with his blade.

"Let Gerr be an example to you, Faun killed him easily, just like he will kill you," the Overseer said. "Now, the rest of you know your trials, go, you slave, stay here."

"Now, slave, you think yourself pretty clever getting that holocron, don't you?" he said.

"Actually, yes, I do," Jaid said with a smirk.

"Hello, Harkon, long time no see," said a voice from the doorway.

Jaid turned and saw her new-found mother standing there.

"Darth Klaidess, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Harkon said politly, but with obvious hatred.

"I don't like the way you are treating her," said Klaidess.

"Since when do you care about how slaves are treated?" Harkon said.

Klaidess raised her hands and let out a stream of lightning at the man.

"Don't you ever call her that again, do you understand me, scum?" she said.

"If you ever do that again, I will kill you, Bitch!" the Overseer said from where he sat on his hands and knees, gasping for breath.

Klaidess leapt forward and grabbed him by his hair.

"You are welcome to try," she hissed, then let him go. "Do not mistreat her again."

With that the woman gave Jaid a smile, then left.

"You are the daughter of that bitch!" Harkon yelled after Klaidess had left.

"I only just found out, myself," Jaid said with a smirk.

"Don't think this changes anything!" Harkon said, "you are still just a slave."

. . .

Titus walked back to Tremel's office, feeling very dejected.

Baras wanted him to kill a man that Titus liked, who had helped him find his sister!

He walked into Tremel's office.

"I sense, that you do not bring good news," Tremel said from his chair.

"He wants me to kill you," Titus said.

"Very well, I am sorry it had to come to this, but I promise I will make it quick," Tremel said.

"He only wants your hand," Titus said.

"Well, as a favor to your father, I will allow you to take it," Tremel said, then, before Titus could speak, he chopped his hand off.

When Titus arrived back at Baras' office, it was all he could do not to throw up.

"I see you succeeded," said Baras.

"I did," Titus said.

"Good, you are well on your way to becoming a true sith, but now, I have your next trial ready."

A couple minutes later, Titus came out of the room and set off to find his sister.

**AN: ****There you go! I have a question for you guys before you go, after Korriban, before I continue Titus' and Jaid's story, I will be getting the other classes started. If you could just tell me who you would like to have next, it would really help. I have a description of each of them on my bio. :)**


End file.
